oumagadokizoofandomcom-20200213-history
Zoo Keepers Arc
The Zoo Keepers Arc shows the start of Hana Aoi's work at the Oumagadoki Zoo and her start in making true friends that really trust her and do not care about her reputation for being clumsy. Chronology Job at the Oumagadoki Zoo ]] Hana went to the Oumagadoki Zoo to work, while she enters she then trips and falls down by some visitors. She then apologize to them which they leaved. She then were been recalling what has happened at her school and what her "friends" are saying to her. She then is more in fire to do the interview to participate in the job, while she sees a unknown rabbit putting a giraffe in a elephants mouth which that the head of the giraffe is seen out of the elephants butt. The rabbit then were been placing his face under his hat and knew that Hana has seen it. They then were been holding a interview at the rabbits office which that the rabbit were been reading it loud what the personality of Hana is. After he reads he were then been introducing himself as "Shiina" the director of the Oumagadoki Zoo and says that she's hired. It became silence which Hana says that she passed and wants to ask an question, but Shiina trows a carrot at Hana and refused to answer. Hana is wondering who the man is behind the rabbit mask and why he puts the giraffe in the elephant throat and why he hired her after ripping her curriculum apart. Shiina then comes closer to Hana saying that she has a lot of things to ask and says that he has a question for her. Shiina then grabs the hair of Hana and says that she didn't lie that her only motif to work at his zoo is because she love animals. Hana says that it is true what she has wrote and tells him that she's actually very clumsy and want to change at Shiina's zoo. Shinna then let her head bang on the table and says that it is fine as long as Hana loves them enough. Hana then point on Hana's finger saying that he will lay the whole carrying for animals in her hands and must work for her sake. Hana thinks that he's egoistic and that he has a strange hand from the inside and from the outside and choose that she don't wanna work in his zoo. Hana then slams on the table and tells Shiina that he would please withdraw her offer on the job and says that she's afraid and can't do it after all. Shiina then looks on the clock and laughs saying "Withdrawing it". Hana then runs off Shiina's office well that Shiina is saying that it is too late. Shiina then comes with a carrot that gives away smoke saying that the zoo is closing at 4:44 PM saying that he's created the zoo for his sake and that everything is according to his will. He then introduce Hana to the real Oumagadoki Zoo. Hana were been screaming saying what it is. Shiina shut his ears saying that she must shout like that and silence her with carrots. An hippo were saying that he is hungry, while a wolf were saying if Hana is the new zoo keeper. Hana were been in a shock wondering how they transformed and that they can talk and wonders what this is. Shiina then says that they are too noisy which they apologize. Shiina then grabs Hana's head and push her to the animals saying that from now on Hana is the new zoo keeper. She then falls down by an ostrich saying to her hello, which that makes her run away thinking that it is too scary and not cute at all and claimed that they all monsters and has to run and runs away from them. Shiina then jumps off and say that we don't let her go away that easily and stamped on Hana. Shiina then tells Hana that she's the first applicant for his job in a long time and says that there more applicants before but they were nuts and ran away. Hana says that she cannot put up with it either like the former applicants and says what's about all these monsters and wants to work in a normal zoo. Shiina were coming from the smoke saying that it is interesting and saying that she's wrong. He then sits down on his throne saying that the others are animals and that he is a human. He then also says that he can bear certain "Powers" within him. He then explains that it is a mysterious power enables the animals to talk and freely change their appearance into that of humans and other stuff like that. Hana seems confused and says that the story comes from a strange fantasy. Shiina then says that she must gonna shut up for a moment and listen and tells her his story from 15 or 13 years ago, he doesn't remember it and says that it were happened around that time. He were been saying that he were been fun chasing a rabbit that he had seen by chance saying every since he were a child he did only nonsense but that time he said that a Ghost Rabbit appeared and was cursed into that stupid shape of him. Hana, Shiina and Gorilla Kong Hana, Shiina and Chita Hana and Shiina to Ouma City The Oumagadoki Zoo to the Beach Shishido and the Zoo Outrage